A Phone Call And A Letter
by ReadingYourThoughts
Summary: Hotch called / Morgan wrote / Reid cried - Slash, don't like, don't read.


**Just a really short, unrelated-to-anything story. Just for fun. Slash, so don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Spencer Reid opened the door of his apartment and left his go-bag on the floor by the couch, where he let his body collapse ungracefully. He was exhausted. He had been a week in Las Vegas visiting his mother and the same day he'd returned, the team had been sent away on a grueling case.

But there was something else that was troubling him. He'd been over the last few days in his mind a million times looking for the reason why his boyfriend, Derek Morgan, was acting so distant and cold towards him. But no matter how many times he thought about it, he didn't know what he had done wrong.

He had tried to talk to him, but hadn't received an answer to this puzzle.

He was so afraid of losing him that it hurt.

He closed his eyes for a second to try, in vain, to relax.

Just then, his phone started ringing. He felt butterflies in his stomach, hoping to hear Derek's voice.

"Reid."

"_It's Hotch."_ He heard his boss' voice say.

"Hi, Hotch," Spencer said trying to hide his disappointment.

"_Is everything alright?"_ Hotch asked.

"Uhm... yes, I'm just tired" lied Reid.

"_OK."_ There was an awkward silence.

"Hotch, did you want something?" asked the young agent, not knowing what else to say and confused by his boss' unexpected call.

"_No, Reid, just... Never mind. I got to go now."_ Reid frowned not understanding what was going on.

"_If you need anything, just call."_ And then the phone call was over.

Spencer Reid lowered his phone and put it on the coffee table beside his couch, trying to make sense of the strange phone call he had just received.

Then something caught his attention. He stretched his hand and took the envelope. He opened it and saw a piece of paper inside. He took it out and recognized Derek's handwriting.

The letter read:

_Dear Spencer,_

_I'm sorry. I guess you must be wondering why I'm beginning the letter this way. And believe me, there're not enough words in this world to tell you how incredibly sorry I am for having done what I did. I know that after reading these lines, you'll hate me for the rest of your life and I won't blame you. I've been thinking about this for days on end and I actually hate my guts._

_Probably you'll get the meaning of these words if I start telling you everything from the beginning. Do you remember when you were in Las Vegas visiting you mom and I told you I'd be meeting a friend from high school who had just arrived from Chicago? Well, what I've already told you about that is not an absolute truth._

_What I mean by this is that the next morning when you phoned me from Vegas and couldn't get through, it wasn't that there was a problem with the phone line or that my cell phone battery was dead. In fact, I wasn't home. I don't pride myself on this, but that night, we got into talking and catching up... and we ended up in his apartment. It was not my intention to cheat on you but somehow I couldn't help it._

_Again, I'm sorry. I thought I could do as if nothing had happened, but I can't. And I guess, you deserve to know everything. I didn't mean to hurt you, kid. I hope you can ever forgive me, but anyway if you don't, I'll understand. And don't worry about seeing me at work, I presented my resignation today._

_Take care,_

_Derek._

The paper slipped from Spencer's fingers. Hot tears rolled down the man's face. Everything was so clear now, but he felt so lost, so hurt. Derek Morgan had broken his heart in a million pieces up to the point where he felt nothing could repair it.

Without giving it a second thought, he took his phone and dialed.

"_Hotchner."_

Reid cleared his throat: "You knew it."

Aaron sighed: _"I'm sorry, Reid."_

"I don't understand" Spencer whispered trying to control his shaking body.

"_Do you want me come over?"_

Spencer bit his lower lip. He didn't want to be alone. He needed someone. But he didn't want to impose himself on the older man: "No, you must be busy."

"_Reid, I'm right outside your apartment. __I was waiting for your call."_

* * *

**Sorry if it's too boring. Thanks for reading. I swear I'll write something better next time.**


End file.
